Tantei
by XxInume-TakahashixX
Summary: He was strict in his teachings and confident with his words; he was the Sargent of the Chicago Police Department for a reason. However, a new recruit makes his words falter and his tone soften. How the hell had he gained the most innocent recruit on his tactical team?
1. Prologue

**WARNING:** _ **This story is purely fictional. Any names, brands, or references to RL companies, jurisdictions, and/or places are not owned by me. This fiction contains gruesome stories, rape, violence, and strong use of language**_ **. NO YIMS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Viz media and I do not earn any profit.**

 **Prologue**

 **Location: Chicago, Illinois**

 **Date: March 12, 2016**

 **Time: 10:56 P.M.**

Ricardo was a tall and burly kind of guy. His eyebrows were as thick and as rough as his beard; his eyes were frequently caught in a suspicious slant that led others to believe that he was angry half of the time, and his nose flared repeatedly **,** as if there were something in the air. His tanned skin was marred and showed signs of his rough lifestyle, and yet his hands were smooth and blemish free.

Ricardo never got his hands dirty.

It was how he managed to stay unsuspected in the crimes he committed. It would do the Boss no good, if he left a trail.

And if there was anything that Ricardo was it was loyal to the Boss.

The Sicilian Mafia were mostly found in New York, however, with Chicago's rise in violent crimes and its reputation, no one suspected that most of crime related activities were done by the mob as opposed to the 'gangsters' they believed behind it. It was almost too easy to use Chicago's heavy media ties to gun violence and assault to their advantage. The police were too busy, trying to regulate and control what they believe were "bad" neighborhoods instead of trying to bust one of the most successful Italian mafia's to had ever lived.

The idiots.

A spike in crime this high could not be pulled off by baby gangsters. There was always a higher force at work. And in this case, the higher force were them.

Ricardo wasn't a fool though.

He was smart and knew not to trust just anyone with information. The only few he trusted were a handful of his men, his wife, and his boss. So, it came to no surprise eight months ago, when his boss assigned him the task of taking some foreigner under his wing he vehemently disagreed. They didn't need anyone else! Why couldn't his boss see that?

Especially not that guy…

The newbie wasn't your average joe. He was taller than he was-6'6 or so-, had long black hair that reached the middle of his back, weird gold eyes, and a muscular build. What bothered Ricardo more than the fact that he wasn't Italian, but Japanese, was the stoic passive aggressive vibes the guy gave off. He never showed any fear, despite the tasks he had been given to prove his loyalty, nor did he bat an eye when he was tortured as a prerequisite to joining as an outsider. The guy killed without hesitation and showed no mercy.

He couldn't fault Matteo for taking a liking to him. The guy was unapproachable and fiercely loyal to Matteo.

However, Ricardo still had his doubts.

He had heard through the grapevine that the guy used to be a member of the Triads. The reason he left was never disclosed however, though everyone had their suspicions. He was either hiding something or lying.

And for that reason, Ricardo didn't trust him.

"What the hell, Rickey? Boss gave us specific instructions. Get your head out of your ass and move! I'm not taking the heat for fucking this up"

Distracted by his thoughts, Ricardo had forgotten to let his guys know his location. He had been tailing this fucker who owed the boss money and lost sight of him.

"Fuck!" He yelled, slamming his hand on the dashboard. He began to drive again, searching frantically for the silver Cadillac he was just tailing.

Matteo would be pissed if he let this guy get away.

Turning sharply, he dipped down the alley way of California Ave and made a dash to 45th and Western. This guy couldn't have gotten too far. ' _There!'_ He could have screamed in joy as he spotted the car in a parking garage. Quickly, he radioed his men to give the location, before he maneuvered his vehicle into the lot, directly behind his victim.

He grinned menacingly as he stepped out of his car and over to the other. This was his favorite part of the job. Reaching into his coat and grabbed his gun, fingering the trigger as he walked casually over to the driver side of the door, prepared to knock on the bastard's window.

Two things happened at once.

The wind was knocked out of him as the door flew open and into his ribs. In his shock and pain, the gun fell from his hands and onto the pavement with a loud thud, and the assailant stepped out of the car with a smirk. His throat was grasped in an instant and the air that he was struggling to regain from the blow was once again blocked due to the hand securely fastened around his throat.

His eyes flew open then, catching a glimpse of black and gold, before a dark chuckle was heard.

"Surprised to see me Rickey?"

"I-Ichi-ro? W-what?"

That bastard! That foreign bastard. He betrayed them! He fucking knew it!

Desperately he tried to reach his phone, to quickly speed dial Matteo, but the traitor was too fast. He was also ridiculously strong. His feet dangled in midair, and his body sagged at the pressure. Just how strong was this guy?

Ichiro loosened his grip on Rickey's' throat to allow him the pleasure of speaking. He needed his full cooperation if he wanted to do this the right way and take Matteo down. He watched in amusement as Rickey continued to struggle in his grasp.

The poor fool. Did he really believe he could escape?

He let his grin fade, before turning to slam Rickey against the car door, denting it noticeably. He watched in veiled in satisfaction as the Italian man winced in pain and his eyes widen.

So, the fool realized he wasn't human?

Good.

"Listen Rickey, I would love to have a chat with you, but I'm in a bit of a time crunch. The call you sent out to Matteo gives me about ten minutes to offer you a plea deal"

Realization dawned on Rickey then. The foreigner was a fucking cop! A fucking pig! His struggle began anew, despite the pain his back was in. It didn't matter, he had to warn Matteo and the guys, he had to! He needed to-

"Your struggles are futilei. Don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be. Do you really think you could escape here alive? With your rap sheet alone, we have enough evidence to throw you behind bars for more than half of the rest of your life. Did you think about that? Or is Matteo your first and only thought, hm?"

The shithead cop was baiting him, he just knew it. Dammit! Why didn't Matteo listen to him? He knew this guy was bad news when he first laid eyes on him. He knew that something like this would happen. _'Fuck this.'_ Rickey round up the bit of strength he had left and tried to pry the guys hands from his throat. What the fuck was he?

A deep rumble was heard and Rickey sneered into the face of pig who held him. Was he laughing at him?

"Matteo was right about you Rickey." He released Rickey slowly, knowing that if the fool tried to run he wouldn't go anywhere anytime soon. It didn't matter if Rickey helped him or not; he would take Matteo down, either way. However, he just couldn't pass up on the opportunity to see Matteo's face when he realized Rickey betrayed him. He just had to break Rickey down first,

"You are a fiercely loyal idiot." Ichiro shook his head as he stared at-the now free- Rickey. "You would do anything to prove yourself to man who could give a damn about you" He watched as the Italian's face contorted into anger and he attempted to lash out. He quickly grabbed his hand and put pressure on the digits, "What's wrong Rickey? You don't believe me?"

"No! Fuck you! You fucking pi-ahh!" The crack of his middle and ring finger made him stop his words. Hot white searing pain shot through him. ' _He just broke my fucking fingers'_

"Such a pity. I do admire your loyalty though, however misplaced it may be"

"Fuck you!"

Ichiro glared, "No thank you. Ah, but while we are on the subject of fucking… Did you know Matteo has been fucking your wife?"

Ichiro watched as a glimpse of shock registered on his face, before being replaced with denial and rage. He had him.

Hook.

"Oh, so you didn't know? How cold Matteo. He has been fucking Gina for three years now behind your back. Have you never wondered why your assignments were at off times and more frequent than others? How your wife would stare longingly at Matteo when he came to visit? How-

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! You fucking lying pig! Shut up!"

Line.

Ricardo refused to believe him! He was just trying to get under his skin! There was no way his Gina would do that to him; no way Matteo would betray him! He loved Gina more than life itself and she loved him! She told him that!

Ichiro almost laughed as he watched Rickey's inner battle. The Italians head shook vehemently in denial, as he whispered, "no" over and over again. He had him. He pulled out his phone and brought it up to Rickey's face.

"Maybe this will provide you with some clarity" He hit the play button on to the video and listened as moans and grunts echoed throughout the empty parking lot. The image of two bodies entangled and merged with one another was vivid and graphic. There was no mistaking the two lovers.

Gina and Matteo.

Gina was fucking Matteo! There was nothing that had ever felt this painful. His heart literally felt as though it had been ripped out as he watched the two on screen. His eyes wouldn't move. They couldn't. How could they? How could they do this to him? Lie to him? He had been loyal to Matteo, to Gina. He never strayed! He treated her like a queen. His queen. His boss was his best friend. Was everything a lie?

Sinker.

Ichiro almost felt bad for the man as he watched him sink to his knees and scream out his frustration. Unfortunately, he was running out of time. He needed him to decide.

"Time is ticking Ricky, I need to know are you in or out?"

"What do you need me to do?"

Ricardo had enough. His entire life had been a lie. His reason for living stripped away in mere seconds. What could be worse?

Ichiro glanced at his watch. He had two minutes left. He needed to do this quickly. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Listen Rickey, I will grant you full immunity if you cooperate and do everything that I say. We are trying to take down Matteo but we need him here. I've gathered enough evidence but with your testimony we could shut his entire operation down. I'm ending this tonight." His voice was rushed and rough. He was so close.

"I need you to call Matteo and tell him to come to the top of the building where you are holding the guy in the Cadillac. That's it and that's all. We will take it from there. You got that?"

Ricardo hesitated. Could he really do this? Despite all that had happened, it felt wrong to betray Matteo this way.

He hated Ichiro.

He hated pigs.

But right now, he hated Matteo more than anything.

Looking at Ichiro, he nodded.

Fuck Matteo.

Pulling out his phone, he called Matteo as instructed, his hands clenched and unclenched around the device in suppressed anger. He needed to keep his cool.

Ichiro, on the other hand, was happy. He would finally had taken Matteo down and his undercover life would be officially over.

 _'_ _Finally'_

 **-Tantei-**

 **Matteo Denaro** - _alleged boss of the Denaro Clan, a subsidiary of the Sicilian Mafia._

 **Sicilian Mafia-** _criminal syndicate from Sicily, Italy_

 **Please Note:** _You_ **must** _be a U.S. citizen to become a cop in_ **most** _states. Some states require a green card or for you to be a temporary part of an operation due to its international nature. However, for this story let's pretend…that isn't true._


	2. Fresh Meat

**WARNING:** _ **This story is purely fictional. Any names, brands, or references to RL companies, jurisdictions, and/or places are not owned by me. This fiction contains gruesome stories, rape, violence, and strong use of language**_ **. NO YIMS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Viz media and I do not earn any profit.**

 **I: Fresh Meat**

 **Location: Hyde Park, Illinois**

 **Date: March 12, 2018**

 **Time: 8:23 A.M.**

' _Two years ago, today, Detective Sesshoumaru Taisho and District #15 of the Chicago Police Department shut down the Sicilian Mafia and Denaro clan boss Matteo Messina Denaro. Detective Taisho went undercover as an ex-triad member looking to escape his past and start over-_

A young woman of twenty-four turned off the news report as she began to move about her apartment. She had just moved from Tokyo about a month ago and was finally settled into her new life in the states. As a little girl, she had always dreamed about going to America and living the life that all those actors portrayed on the big screen, and now she was finally here.

Just not on the big screen.

She wasn't an actress anyway, nor did she have the desire to be one as a child. She was very quiet and astute. Sort of a prude if you heard it from her friends and she never stood out before. She was just your average girl.

At least she thought so.

It wasn't until her 15th birthday that she and her family discovered something very _unique_ about her. And it wasn't that her eyes were a cerulean blue either. Her grandfather had often referred to the family having been the descendants of monks and mikos. Although, no one had ever showed any traits of carrying any spiritual powers or interest for that matter.

It was always just a fairytale.

Until said fairytale turned out to be true.

On the eve of her birthday, her cat, Buyo, had gotten trapped in the well of the Shrine they lived on. To save her brother the trouble of saving the overweight cat, Kagome dropped down the well.

On the way back up, the old makeshift ladder had crumbled beneath her feet and sent her falling back down into its dark depths.

She was in a coma for months.

Her mother had given up hope and her brother cried every day; but it was her grandfather who was confident she would wake up.

And she did, as a completely different person.

She couldn't tell them exactly what she had witnessed in her comatose state or else they'd think she was crazy. However, she did let them know that the Higurashi line did retain some of its spiritual powers and that she possessed them.

At this point, she had no idea what was to be expected of her.

She was only 15! Her grandfather was a big help and his stories of the feudal era helped maintain her sanity. Sure, the stories were a bit out there, but she enjoyed them all the same. Her mother bought her a bow and arrow (something mikos carried with them to purify demons apparently) so that she could practice.

It was fun, but boring. It also didn't help when the targets were charging at you full speed either. Her brother was the one who suggested she train in Martial Arts or Jui Jitsu and she thanked him every day for that. Hand to hand combat was thrilling. She couldn't purify humans of course, but the unlikely hood that she ever come across a demon, she was fully trained in channeling her powers throughout her body.

It was amazing.

At 17, she had decided to enlist in the Metropolitan Police Academy of Tokyo. Since, she did not go to junior college after completing high school, her curriculum was ten months long and focused on martial arts, crime scene investigation, crime victim assistance, police motorcycle officer, sign language, and learning four different foreign languages.

Eleven months later, she graduated at the top of her class and joined the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department in 2013.

Despite her success in the academy, she wasn't well-received at the department. Majority of the precinct were run by men who thought she was just a pretty face. They believed that she was young and unequipped to handle some serious situations. Her only friend at the time had been a young man named InuYasha.

InuYasha, thankfully, turned out to be her partner for the first four years of working as an officer. He was funny, kind, and a little rough around the edges. He never talked to her behind her back either, unlike her other colleagues. He had been a good friend.

Unfortunately, InuYasha had gotten a call to move overseas and work for the Chicago Police Department as a detective. She couldn't have been happier for her friend. He felt bad for leaving her, but promised that once he settled in, he would get her to come with him.

She didn't know how he pulled it off, but two years later, there she was on a flight to Chicago to join her old friend.

She was hesitant at first. She had made a name for herself in Tokyo. She knew everyone, everything, and everywhere to go. How was she going to adjust to a completely different culture? Could she make the same impact that she had in Tokyo there? She didn't know, and the very thought frightened her. She just prayed that she would be able to do her best.

One of the perks of traveling over to the states was that she could build her own persona. Of course, she would still be herself, but no one other than InuYasha knew who she was. She decided to have a little fun with her appearance.

In Tokyo, there was a standard dress code for women that had just recently changed. No longer did she have to wear a skirt during formal events or even the bowler hat. In the states, cops' uniforms were all the same and fit to make even the scrawniest look bad ass. It was even better for detectives.

She tied the belt around her black jeans and fasted the laces on her black boots. The light blue blouse she wore tied over nicely with the black leather jacket she had bought earlier in the week. Her make-up was light for the most part, except for the eye liner she used to highlight her blue eyes. She was finally ready to begin her first official day.

She reached into her closet and grabbed her helmet. _'Safety first'._ Making sure, she had everything she needed, she headed out the door and to her Ninja ZX-6R, on the way to her new life.

 **Location: Chicago, Illinois (Austin Neighborhood)**

 **Date: March 12, 2018**

 **Time: 8:45 A.M.**

"Congratulations to our new Sargent, Sesshoumaru Taisho!"

Cheers echoed through the precinct at the news. Congratulations were shouted, claps boomed, and roars thundered, as the new Sergeant was presented with a certificate of achievement.

A man in his late 20's stood proud at the podium as he accepted the plaque. His short silver hair was styled in a layered fashion, his bright gold eyes exposed his happiness, but the stoic look on his face made him look fierce and strong. Since he was granted the day off, he wore a tight black long sleeve v-neck sweater and grey slacks. The shirt hugged his muscular form nicely and showed off his strength. Ten years in the force had really shaped his body as well as the intense sparring he did on his own time at home. He had worked hard to get where he was today, and he reveled in the feeling it brought him.

"Thank you, Captain. I am elated to know that you had so much faith in me to recommend me to the commissioner for this position. Although I have only been a part of the team for two years, I feel as though this is where I have always been. Over the years, I've witnessed this precinct at its lowest point and strived to get it to where we are now at its highest. It has been a pleasure working with every one of you as a colleague and it is my hope that as Sergeant we can maintain a strong bond and continue serve and protect the City of Chicago." His small speech was well received, and another round of cheers echoed as he stepped down from the podium and shook the hands of his team.

He moved to Chicago three years ago with the intent to help combat the growing crime rate that the city has faced over the years. Although his home was in Kyoto, he found that he enjoyed the thrill that the city gave him and all the perks of being an officer of the law. He loved the architectural design of the city, particularly the Frank Lloyd Wright homes, and the spectacular Grant Park area were some of his favorites. In the first year, he spent time exploring the city. The ultimate tourist. He wanted to know every part that made of the city of Chicago and its inner workings.

What most people didn't know was that the first time he traveled to Chicago, had been a little over a century ago. It would scare some if they knew that he had lived as long as several of their ancestors. Although the world knew about the existence of demons, they were only teetering on the edge of acceptance. Outright a human wouldn't dare speak out against a demon, but behind their backs was a different story. Prejudice was something he ignored for the most part.

Majority of Daiyoukai's who were still amongst the living own very large companies an hold a lot of influence of human culture, fashion, and lifestyle. Some like himself, wander the earth every few decades to pursue different career paths and lifestyles. His career paths-as a former Lord- had always led him into seeking justice against wrong doers. He had been a cadet during World War I, a private investigator, a detective, missionary, police officer, and a military pilot in 96 different countries. He had explored the depths of the world and still had more time to do so.

He was in the prime of his youth, in demon years.

He appeared to be 27 now and wouldn't look older than 35 for another 300 years.

It was too bad he couldn't stay in one spot for too long. But on the other hand, he enjoyed traveling and hadn't found a reason to stay in one spot anyway.

"Keh, s'bout time they gave the job to you. Sergeant Zakowski was a real stickler."

Turning, Sesshoumaru was greeted by his younger half-brother, InuYasha. He wore a red dress shirt with black dress pants. His hair was black and, unlike his own, ran down to the middle of his back. The only telling features of the two being related were their piercing golden eyes.

"Hn. He may have been a 'stickler' as you put it, but he did a good job while he was here."

He watched as InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Give me a break. That old geezer lost case file after case file. He didn't even report last years' numbers correctly to the commissioner. And he almost got me killed!"

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreeance, "Despite his many flaws, he did keep up good morale with the team."

InuYasha threw his hands up, "Whatever! Anyway, I came over to talk you about something."

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Yea, come on. Let's go to the captain's office."  
It was very rare for his brother to have anything important to talk to him about. It was also, even more strange for him to want to speak privately with him as well. He wondered what was going on. He followed him to the office and watched as he made sure they were alone, and no one was listening. When he was sure the coast was clear, he turned to his face him once more.

"There's a new recruit you should know about." He began, rubbing his neck, "She's an old friend of mine from Tokyo Metro Academy. She's starting today as a detective, but she-shit! How can I say this?"

"Just spit it out already!"

"She's a miko"

Sesshoumaru frowned and took a step back., "A miko? Your "friend" is our sworn enemy?!"

"No! No, fuck! It's-She's not like that. She's the sweetest person I know and she knows! About me. She knows what I am"

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to growl at the idiot. Of all people he chose a miko! Was he stupid?

"This Sesshoumaru blames the human side of you for your stupidity. Do you have any idea what she could do to you? To us?"

InuYasha growled, "I told you she wasn't like that!"

"You said the same about your former priestess! You trusted her and where did that get you? Pinned to a tree for 50 years!"

InuYasha dropped his head. The asshole had a point. He had loved a priestess before. A long time ago. And she betrayed him…but this was different. She was different! He had to know that.

"Look, I know you don't like them okay? But please, just give her a chance. She's a really good friend to me."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "Is this _priestess_ your intended? Is this why you wish This Sesshoumaru to show mercy?"

InuYasha wanted to rip out his hair. Why couldn't he just accept that she is different and be done. "No, she is not my intended. But, Sesshoumaru just get to know her. I promise you will see what I see"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. His brother was a fool. However, despite the rockiness of their relationship over the years, he knows that his brother won't stick up for just anyone as he did with the miko. If the little twit wanted him to welcome the miko with open arms he would be sorely disappointed, however,

"This Sesshoumaru will be civil towards your friend. However, if she proves to be a threat to you or This Sesshoumaru she will meet her end by my claws"

InuYasha smiled, "Keh, that's all I ask" Honestly, he was relieved his brother hadn't thrown a bigger fit. He was positive though, that once he met his friend he would change his mind.

Everyone who knew Kagome, loved her.

 **Location: Precinct #15 (Austin Neighborhood)**

 **Date: March 12, 2018**

 **Time: 9:05 A.M.**

Shit.

She was late.

Jumping off her bike, she peeled off her helmet, and jogged to the entrance. ' _Damn traffic.'_ She was lucky to be on her bike that day. It was easier to maneuver through the miles of traffic that met her on the road. Pushing the glass doors open, she was greeted by an elderly man in uniform. He smiled as she approached and asked what she needed help with. Once she explained she was new, he had her sign in, and pointed her in the direction of the captain's office. She thanked him and followed his instructions on where to find the captain.

She knew she must have looked silly, holding her motorcycle helmet, her hair was slightly ruffled from it, but she didn't care. She was so excited to start her first day.

Walking in, she ignored the stares of other officers and whispers heard through passing. She knew they were wondering what she was doing there. Especially, with a helmet in her hand.

She really should have left it outside.

Groaning inwardly, she swiftly made her way to the office labeled Captain. Seeing as the door was closed, she attempted to fix her hair and then knock on the door. However, before she was given the chance, the door swung open and she was met with the most enchanting man she had ever met in her life.

His golden eyes drank in her form, and his brow twitched slightly, giving her the impression that he was curious about her presence. It took all her strength to speak,

"Good Morning Sir, I am looking for Captain Kasey, is he in?"

"Kagome?!"

Liquid pools of blue moved away from the beautiful man before her and onto the face of her best friend,

"InuYasha!"

She opened her arms as he leaped into them, embracing her with all he had. She had missed him so much. He was a very good friend to her, and they were so close back in Tokyo. She stepped out of his arms and looked at him, frowning.

Whispering, she pouted, "I really miss your ears Yasha"

InuYasha turned scarlet but rolled his eyes, "Keh, course you only miss my ears. Women"

She giggled then, completely forgetting that she had just been enamored by the man next to her friend.

"Anyway, Kagome, I'd like you to meet our Sargent and my half-brother, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Sargent, this is Detective Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome swallowed, as she turned back to the man. She should have known that he was InuYasha'a brother! She didn't know anyone else with their eye color. Sticking out her hand, she smiled brightly at the older brother,

"Sargent Taisho, it is a pleasure to meet you"

There was a brief pause, then. Kagome was beginning to feel awkward as he looked at her closely. His hand didn't move, and he looked as though he was fighting with himself. Had she done something wrong?

She was surprised when a large hand covered her own, and a warmth enveloped her as their hands made contact.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Detective"

Her heart almost stopped. His voice was so…sensual. It was deep, soft, and it washed over her in waves. She literally _fucking_ melted. It was almost embarrassing because she was usually well composed. Being an officer for 5 years gave her a sort of discipline that was hard to come by but her best friends brother put those teachings to shame.

How was she going to survive without making a fool of herself in front of him?

 _Kami, give me strength._

"Ah Sargent Taisho, I see you have met our new Detective Kagome Higurashi"

Turning the three, watched as Captain Kasey made his way towards them. He was an older man, well into his early 50's or late 40's. His dark chocolate skin was surprisingly smooth, and the only sign of his age showed within the wrinkles in his eyes. His wore a customary suit, pinned with different pins promoting his status and medals for his accomplishments. His eyes were a dark brown and his black hair was done up into fade.

Kagome stepped out and extended her hand. She knew that most people didn't bow in the states, so she adapted to shaking hands often as greeting.

"A pleasure to meet you Captain Kasey. Thank you so much for having me on your team."

"Oh, nonsense. The pleasure is all mine! I've read through your file and InuYasha told me all about you, young lady. I would be an old fool, to deny you a spot on our team. Come, come, there is much for us to discuss"

Captain Kasey led her into his office and closed the door behind him, leaving the brothers alone in the hallway.

InuYasha smirked inwardly.

"So?"

Sesshoumaru gave him a brief glance before walking away from his sibling.

"What? Nothing to say?"

When no response was heard, and his brother disappeared, InuYasha chuckled.

' _Damn dog, won't know what hit him._ '


	3. Target Practice

**WARNING: _This story is purely fictional. Any names, brands, or references to RL companies, jurisdictions, and/or places are not owned by me. This fiction contains gruesome stories, rape, violence, and strong use of language_. NO YIMS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Viz media and I do not earn any profit.**

 **II: Target Practice**

 **Location: Precinct #15 (Austin Neighborhood)**

 **Date: March 13, 2018**

 **Time: 09:23 A.M.**

"Name?"  
"Kagome Higurashi"

An elderly woman looked up briefly from her board at the smiling young woman, and then back down. She was a detective? She looked barely old enough to drive. She shrugged her shoulders. If there was one thing she learned in her life, it was to never judge a book by its cover.

"Alright, Detective come with me"

She led the young woman to her office, where she would conduct the onboarding procedure. Since the young woman was not a natural born citizen, majority of the background checks were completed prior to offering her a position with the department. This made her job just a little easier.

"Here we are. Now, I already have your fingerprints, background, and all of documents required for work, I just need to give you your keys, assign a vehicle, photo I.D. and gun of your choice. The prescribed semi-automatic pistol must meet the following requirements: Be manufactured by Beretta, Sig, Glock, Ruger, Smith & Wesson, or Springfield Armory. Be chambered in 9mm, .40 S&W, or .45 ACP. Be double-action only, Hammer or Striker-Fired"

As she spoke, she pulled out a tray of guns, and placed them in front of the young woman. Usually, this was the part where recruits would pick the Beretta or Glock, since it was the gun they used in training. She used to offer to have the recruit test the guns out in the gun range first, but majority just stuck to what they knew, so she never asked again.

Imagine her surprise then, when the woman wanted to test each gun out instead and asked if it was alright.

She nodded slowly, "Of course, Detective. Over to your left, there will be an indoor range. Your range gear must be on prior to entering the range and can only be taken off once you have safely disengaged and returned to the preparation room."

Kagome nodded eagerly, "Yes ma'am!"

She was excited. She hadn't been able to choose her own gun back in Japan, so thrill of having options made her giddy. She walked over to the range entrance and put on the vest, and silencer ear buds, and protective glasses. She pulled her hair into a ponytail to avoid it blocking her view then walked over to an empty spot and watched as the older woman, brought in the guns she was to choose from.

"Alright Detective, you have thirty minutes. Please let me know if you need any assistance"

Kagome smiled, "Of course! Thank you"

She turned back to her selection and picked up the Ruger. She was left handed, so she made proper adjustments to her stance before she took aim. She took a long calming breath, placed her index on the trigger, and wrapped her right hand around the base to secure her shot.

 _Let the fun begin!_

Her hands moved subconsciously, as if second nature, around the rugged handle of the gun. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at all the targets, analyzing them silently. She hadn't been to a decent gun range in about three months, so she knew she would have to place all her energy on hitting the targets accurately.

As an officer of the law, Kagome knew that sometimes death was inevitable when facing off with a criminal. In her career, she had only been responsible for one. Outside of her career, however….

She took a deep breath again and continued analyzing. She knew that there were others watching. She could feel their eyes on her as soon as she arrived.

She vaguely wondered what they were thinking.

She pulled the trigger once, twice, three times, and smiled as they all disappeared into the head of the paper target.

Again, her thoughts went back to her audience. Did they believe that she was weak, because she was a woman? Did they believe that she had no idea how to handle the violence in this city?

Was Sesshoumaru watching?

She resisted the urge to turn around and check. She didn't know why she was so enamored by the seemingly nonchalant Sargent. Besides stories from InuYasha, she knew nothing about him.

 _'Except that he's drop dead gorgeous'_

 **Location: Precinct #15**

 **Date: March 13, 2018**

 **Time: 09:26 A.M.**

"Good Morning Sarg' and happy official first day!"

Sesshoumaru nodded to the officer and continued his way to his desk. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He was very proud of himself. He had successfully taken down the mob, reduced the annual crime rate and been promoted all in the span of one year. His accomplishments in such a short time provided him with a straight path to becoming captain and hopefully commissioner in this lifetime.

It was almost a game to him, to see how much he could accomplish before he had to move and wait out another few decades or so when the humans forgot him. He briefly wondered how long it would take for him to become captain this time around.

"Did you see the new girl? She has a bad ass shot!" A loud whisper caught his attention. He turned slightly to see three of his local officers, standing near the entrance of the HR department.

"That's an understatement. I saw her. She's like a fucking robot or something. She hit the same spot with four different guns at different angles! She never missed, and they were all head shots, all fatal. You think she was an assassin before?"

"Pft, no fucking way. The little girl doesn't look like she could hurt a fly."

"You gotta see her in action. I'm telling you, I've never witnessed anything quite as spectacular as-

Sesshoumaru had heard enough. He coughed loudly, gaining the attention of the three gossiping officers and rose an eyebrow,

"Officers Lowry, Minnus, and Grisby, I trust you three are prepared for the annual tactical training course next month. We have maintained a perfect rating amongst the other precincts and I do wish to keep it as such. I will be reviewing everyone…carefully." His tone alone had meaning, and the three officers apologized and disbanded immediately. He hummed softly.

Could they had been talking about the Miko?

Shaking his head, he dismissed the thought. Even if they were, he didn't care. As long as she did her job and stayed out of his way, she was none of his concern. Despite being curious, he continued to his new office, he had better things to do than worry about trivial things. He took off his jacket, mindful of his weapons and wrapped the garment around his seat. The captain mentioned last night that he would be assigned his own set of detectives to personally dispatch for the precinct and he wanted to get a meeting going with all of those he would be overseeing. Opening the folder, he looked over at the five detectives he would have report to him directly.

He was not surprised to see his half-brother's name listed first. They were partners for a short period of time before he had gotten his promotion and truthfully was comfortable with partnering with someone his work style. Continuing down the list, he mentally prepared himself to have a small introductory meeting with them all.

The annual tactical training course would be the first that he was in command of and he needed to decide what roles to give his team.

The only person he worked closely with in his unit was InuYasha and even then, he didn't really know which role he preferred.

Sitting down in his chair, he began to write down the names of all his detectives. There was InuYasha, Roku, Jacob, Hancock, Aya, and the Miko.

Roku, like most people on his team, was very familiar with demons. He was a descendant from a long line of priests and was trained on how to properly subdue a demon. Though it was common practice for monks to use sutras, as technology advanced so did the methods of subjugation. Within the last 10 years developers and engineers began working on creating a weapon that could be used by reiki holders or holy men. A prototype was given to a select few just a year ago and now they were distributed all over world.

Roku also happened to be married to one of the engineers and therefore given the prototype first when it came out. Sesshoumaru trusted the monk enough to use the weapon only when necessary and not to take advantage of other officers or demons on the outside. It was with this reasoning that he placed Roku on the front lines along with InuYasha. Having the two of them as the aggressors would ensure that they put the right amount of pressure on the competition.

Scratching both of their names off his list, he moved on to his other detectives.

Aya was an amazing negotiator. I suppose being a mother to three boys gave her the patience of a saint. She was always the first one called during a hostage situation. Her ability to empathize with her charge, as well as, stay firm with her demands were admirable. Majority of the precinct often referred to her as their mother when she got a good scolding in.

Yes, Aya would be the negotiator on his team.

Scratching her name off, he continued.

Jacob and Hancock were partners long before they were promoted to being Detectives. They were young guys who watched too many action movies and took on any and every challenge that came their way. Although, it was ideal to see so much excitement over the job, their exuberance put them in dangerous situations. Originally, they were scheduled to go undercover as teenagers in a high school to find the supplier and dealer of a new drug called "Sniff" by infiltration.

The two were excited and eager to take on this mission, but their eagerness led them into too many close calls with perpetrators and even had them engage in a high-speed chase that ended with one suspects dick being shot off.

Needless to say, the two of them still had a long way to go and patience was needed. Nevertheless, he was impressed by their precision and stealth. Having them long range would be the most effective for this job however.

After he scratched their names off, he stared at the last name on his list.

Kagome Higurashi.

He didn't know her. Sure, the captain had raving reviews about her, but anyone could look good on paper. He needed to see what she was capable of in person before he decided to assign her a role. Satisfied with his decision, he gathered his papers and placed them in file cabinet. He would have to return to that later. Right now, he needed to see what the woman could do.

Leaving his jacket at his desk, he grabbed his phone, wallet, and gun intent on speaking with his half-brother about the Miko. Since InuYasha knew both he and the young woman professionally and personally, the most logical thing to do was get his input.

Exiting his office, he maneuvered through other officers until he reached his half-brothers desk. The whelp clearly did not believe in folders. There were papers scattered all around in different sized piles along the edge and some wore wet and looked to have a sticky substance clinging it to the counter top.

He couldn't stop the eye roll if he wanted to.

How did he get anything done this way?

"Oi! Ya gonna stare all day or are you gonna speak?" The gruff voice made him turn towards the owner and he smirked.

"Do not fret, dear brother, I was merely observing this pigsty you call a workstation."

InuYasha threw a hand up absently, content with going back sorting his papers the way he liked. So what if it looked a little messy. He knew where everything was and that's all that mattered.

He didn't look up, but he knew his ass of brother was still hovering over him waiting. He sighed loudly,

"Spit it out already I'm busy. I know you want to know more about Kagome, but I can't tell you what you don't already know. You'll just have to see for yourself." InuYasha got up suddenly and motioned for him to follow. If the bastard didn't follow, then that was on him. He knew that Kagome was an amazing officer and she would be even more suited as a detective. The woman's brain was like a fucking machine; he would bet that she could solve anything his half-brother threw at her.

"Where are you leading this one?"

"As if you don't know"  
Sesshoumaru had a clue, but he never knew when it came to his sibling. He was unpredictable. Noticing that he was being led back towards the main office and HR, he immediately stiffened. He recalled a few officers raving about a certain new detective in this area a few minutes ago.

"Carolyn! Good to see you. Is Kagome still in here?" InuYasha asked the elderly woman behind the counter. Sesshoumaru watched as the woman nodded then smiled.

"Why yes! The girl doesn't give me the impression that she's ever even hit another human being let alone handles a gun. But she proved me wrong. She wanted to test out all of the guns that we have to offer here, and I must say she has a remarkable handle on all of them."

Carolyn was never an officer, but she had been working at this precinct for over 30 years. She's said hello to a lot of new faces and goodbye to a few older ones but never had she met anyone like the young woman in the range now. She was interested in knowing how the current Sargent would take to her as well. He was known to being strict, tough, and cold, but this girl may be the one to break him.

She looked to him then, expecting to see the usual cold indifference, and was shocked to find that he looked curious.

Interesting.

"Kagome is an amazing shooter. Prior to becoming an officer, she used to be an archer. She always says that guns were easier to aim than arrows anyway. You think this is impressive, give her a bow and arrow and you'd be blown away!"

Sesshoumaru was intrigued, though skeptical. It was impressive to know that one of his detectives was an archer as well. Typically, archers had impeccable precision for both long and short range. He would have to observe to see if this idea held any merit. Moving along to the observation window his eyes found his detectives lithe form.

She wasn't the only one practicing but she was certainly the main event. Her raven pony tail swayed as the recoil of the gun shook her tiny hands, her fingers feathered over the trigger lightly as she took aim once more, and her back arched over the counter slightly to give her a better view of the target.

It wasn't until he heard cheers that he noticed he had been watching her instead of the gun.

"Nice shot huh?"

Sesshoumaru merely nodded, while Kagome began to walk back towards the office and take off her gear. He followed her as she walked in and proceeded to stand in front of the door he knew she had to go through.

Kagome let out a happy sigh as she set all the guns back down on in the appropriate areas and went to greet Carolyn again. Those thirty minutes didn't do any of them justice. The look and feel alone would have taken her hours to make a more reasonable decision. She wondered if she could change guns later if she chose one now? She would ask later right now she wanted to-

"Oh shit"

Her face hit the-very- solid form of her Sergeant and she bit her lip to strangle the moan that threatened to come out.

 _Why me?_

"Detective Higurashi"

She looked up suddenly, his voice making her shiver slightly. _Get a grip girl!_

"Hai?"

Her voice was husky and his eyebrow raised.

"InuYasha tells me you were an archer?"

Kagome nodded firmly, "Yes, I was. It was a part of my training at the shrine for years." She recalled her grandfather's teachings as a child and how he always stressed the importance of precision in every lesson.

He leaned down slightly, careful to make space between the two, and whispered so that only she and InuYasha could hear, "And yet the little miko prefers a gun?" Her cheeks flamed and his lips wanted to curve into a smirk. How easily flustered she was. He backed away and nodded to Carolyn, then InuYasha, before turning his gaze back to the flustered miko. Now that he knew what she could do, he would be able to officially place her on his team.

He just hoped that she wouldn't continue to be so nervous around him; this wasn't a field anyone wanted to be distracted in.

"I will be in my office should anyone have need of me." He said, already half-way out the door.

It wasn't until he was completely out of sight that Kagome could breathe again. She really needed to get a hold of herself. Carolyn merely laughed good naturedly and left the remaining detectives alone. She had a feeling that things at the precinct were going to be a lot more interesting soon.

"Jesus Kags he's gone you can stop acting like an idiot now"

InuYasha said playfully watching as his old time friend gasped and move to hit him. He dodged quickly and laughed at the red stain on her cheeks. The poor girl looked smitten with the Sergeant! He thought she had forgotten to speak at one point.

"Hush you! I wasn't aware I had an audience"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? There were about a dozen other officers watching you for more than half the time you were in there."

She huffed and began to walk away, her arms folded across her chest and her lips set in a pout,

"Yea but they weren't the Sargent"

If Kagome has turned to her left, she would have seen the hanyou's grin widen.

"Oh so you are only flustered because a Sergeant was watching you? Or is it because it was Sesshoumaru who was watching you?"

 _Gods if murder wasn't illegal_. She would kill him in instant. Her cheeks turned red and she turned her head to avoid his probing gaze.

"I don't have to answer to you"

InuYasha stuffed his hands in his front pockets and shrugged,

"Fine. Keep making goo-goo eyes with him in secret then"

"I do NOT make goo-goo eyes at him"

"You looked like ya had a freaking orgasm"

"I was shocked!"

"You looked like you wanted to be fucked"

Who cares if murder was illegal. She lived a good life.

In a flash, she lunged at InuYasha and tackled him to the floor. She wrapped her tiny hands around his neck in a failed effort to choke the stupidity out of him but only ended up making him laugh harder.

His body jerked and tears gathered in his eyes as he looked up at her.

Man did he love messing with her.

He watched as she got up and offered him a hand. No matter how angry she got, she would always be the same old girl he knew and loved.

Sesshoumaru just didn't know how lucky he was.

Granted, Sesshoumaru probably doesn't even care, but just having Kagome's affection was an honor within itself.

What he wouldn't do to have it.

Honestly, he knew he shouldn't feel like way. He was happily taken by a woman who he thought was perfect for him.

She just wasn't Kagome.

Although, they shared a few similarities, personality wise his wife couldn't hold a candle to his best friend.

A few years ago, he made an ass out of himself by kissing her after a long stake out. He couldn't help himself! She looked so perfect, so beautiful, so…Kagome. And when she looked at him with those big blue eyes of hers, he fell. He was moving towards her before he knew what was happening and molded their lips together. The kiss-he felt- was full of passion and her lips had been so soft. He always wondered what went wrong.

She had been so nice when she told him that she loved being his friend and wanted to keep it that way. The rejection only stung less because he knew that he would still be a part of her life in some way. He never brought up that night again and when she tried to apologize he always said not to worry about it. But he knew, he always knew, that he was in love with his best friend.

He sometimes wondered what life would have been like if she had accepted his suit. He wondered what it would feel like to have her look at him the same way he looked at her when she wasn't watching.

A huge part of him was jealous and there was no denying that. However, the part of him that wished for her happiness stopped him from interfering. He never had a chance to be her lover but he would always be her friend.

"Are you listening?"

InuYasha swiveled to look at her and his heart broke for the umpteenth time for what could never be. Still, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked with her back to their stations,

"To you Kags? Always"

~Tantei~

A/N

One-sided sexual tension in the workplace…who would have thought! Till Next Time


	4. Interrogation 101

**WARNING: _This story is purely fictional. Any names, brands, or references to RL companies, jurisdictions, and/or places are not owned by me. This fiction contains gruesome stories, rape, violence, and strong use of language_. NO YIMS!**

 **DISCLAIMER: InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi/Viz media and I do not earn any profit.**

 **III: Interrogation 101**

 **Location: Precinct #15**

 **Date: March 26, 2018**

 **Time: 6:58 P.M.**

The Chicago Police were made up primarily of males- _a staggering 70%-_ in all 22 departments that Chicago claimed. Therefore, the lack of female interaction was bound to cause a little discomfort amongst the hundreds of officers and left the few women who were in blue a little overwhelmed. It was almost no surprise that everyone was enamored by the young new female detective.

The feeling of being watched was something Kagome was not used to. She didn't have nearly this much trouble while working as an unranked officer in Tokyo. Hell, the men practically avoided her and looked down on her because she was a woman. It was one of the many reasons she fought so hard to move up in rank. She wasn't just a pretty face and she certainly wasn't a basket case. She trained and worked ten times harder just to get the acknowledgement she knew she deserved.

"Detective Higurashi"

Turning around, she looked up into the face of her allusive Sergeant. She hadn't seen much of him since she turned into a star struck teenager after her visit with HR two weeks ago, but gods if she didn't try looking for him. Every corner she turned, she saw a wisp of hair or a clothed body part before he disappeared from sight all together. She tried to chalk it up as a coincidence, but a small part of her felt as though he was avoiding her.

His silver hair was in its normal messy layered short style, something she found she liked a lot, and the long-sleeved navy shirt did absolutely nothing to hide his muscular physique.

 _Wait, was she drooling?_

She certainly hoped not. That would be embarrassing.

His golden eyes bore into her blue ones and her breath caught in her throat. Maybe it was a good thing that she hadn't seen that much of him. Her brain literally turned into mush when he was around.

"Ohayo, Sergeant. I trust your day is going well?" She didn't even know how she managed to get a word out with stuttering. Would he notice if she smacked herself?

Probably.

It also didn't help that she was sitting down when he approached. When the hell did she become such a pervert?

"Hn. It will be better once I get this guy to talk." Reaching in his briefcase, he pulled out a case file and tossed it on her desk. Getting the hint, Kagome began to flip through the information inside. Her eyes furrowed as she read the contents. She had recently seen a news report about this. Had they found the suspect so quickly?

"Am I to assume you have a lead?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "You are correct. He is in interrogation room G and is known to be the last person in contact with the victim hours before his death. The captain has suggested that I have you witness my interrogation to pick up on subtle hints that I may miss. "

Alright so it wasn't a decision he personally made, but she was happy to be able to watch him work regardless.

"InuYasha happens to be out on a call and I was unable to get him to join me"

Ah…so she wasn't his first choice then. She shrugged inwardly. It didn't matter, she had nothing better to do at the moment and she thoroughly enjoyed picking peoples' brains.

Kagome nodded, moving to stand up.

"I would be happy to observe if you wish. I am not busy at the moment." She had a feeling that if she mentioned she wouldn't mind helping him he wouldn't have been happy. She watched as he gave her a once over then begin to walk away.

"Come Detective"

She almost groaned aloud. It wouldn't take her much to do so if he was involved. Deciding that she needed to focus, she let her eyes scan over the file once more, soaking in all the information.

"So, what do we have on him?" She moved to follow her Sergeant, who was making his way back to the interrogation corridor.

"Clear motive but no alibi. The DA won't bring a charge because he says that it's all circumstantial. If you read thoroughly, you would see that the intent is clear and highly plausible. The only problem is we have no murder weapon, no witnesses, and no usable forensic evidence."

"The body must have been in bad shape then huh?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he pushed open the door and allowed her to step in side, the double glass mirror showing the suspect sitting idly.

"The body was discovered rotting in Shabonna Woods one early Sunday morning. It had been rained on for weeks and chewed up by coyotes The only other DNA picked up was that of the coyotes"

Kagome fought the urge to shudder at the thought, "Who found the body?"

"Fishers in the area."

She nodded and grabbed a notebook off the table. She was interested to see how he would handle this suspect and what tactic he would use to get him to talk. Making sure that she had all of the known information jotted down, she sat down in the chair facing the suspect. Sesshoumaru said nothing as he left and entered on the other side of the glass.

He took a deep breath and opened the door where the suspect waited casually. He was a white male, with dark brown hair and grey eyes. He watched with obvious disinterest as he sat down before him. Sesshoumaru simply observed for a while. He had only interrogated a few suspects in his career here, however, in his lifetime he had carried out multiple variations of the same practice. Though earlier years, torture was usually the way that things were carried out. Seeing as times have changed and physically harming the young man sitting across from him was considered police brutality, he decided to study him instead.

How would he make him talk?

"Nicholas Jensen"

The young man looked at him then, a smile smirk curved at his lips,

"Detective"

He wasn't going to correct the fool this time. For now, he wanted to see how well he played the game.

"You were the last person to see Doctor Diaz alive, correct?" His tone was flippant; spoken casually to throw the suspect off.

"No, I would imagine whoever killed him was"'

What a clever one he was. Sesshoumaru wanted to smirk. So it was that kind of game was it? Alright, he would play along.

"Hn. Of course. You and Dr. Alejandro Diaz were partners?"

"Yes for five years"

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked at his hand with feigned interest,

"Yet, only his name was on the business"

The suspect shrugged, "Alejandro's family was loaded. He received a loan from his parents three years before I joined and by then he had established his business."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Tell me about that night, the 17th of February. Walk me through your day"

"I had a late afternoon surgery that wrapped up around 6:00 and then Alejandro and I talked after."

"So you wrapped up after hours? How convenient"

Dr. Jensen frowned, "No convenience at all. During after hour surgery's, there are procedures for lock up and whoever is left has to assist the doctors."

"Who else was in the office then?"

"Our hygienist and anesthesiologist had gone home and Melinda, who usually locks up, was at her daughter's recital and took the day off."

"So it was just you and Alejandro? No witnesses? That's lucky"

Nick sneered, "It wasn't lucky because there was nothing to witness. Alejandro just wanted to talk about firing one of our office workers."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "And that's all you discussed?" When Nick nodded, Sesshoumaru rubbed his chin, "Funny. On Alejandro's calendar it read: 7:00pm talk to Nick about-

"Missing Meds?"

Sesshoumaru paused and looked up at him them. Nick just smirked,

"Did I get that right?"

"Missing meds hardly sounds like firing an office assistant-

"He thought that they were stealing meds and wanted to fire them. Any other questions?"

Sesshoumaru could have stuttered if he didn't have better self-control. His ability to mask his facial expressions were usually astounding in tough situations and this was no different.

Before he could open his mouth to retort, the door swung open and the young Miko entered,

"Sergeant, the Captain would like a word with you"

Ignoring his irritation at being interrupted, he silently thanked the young woman for her intrusion. That son of a bitch was clever.

"Dr. Jensen I will return shortly" he said offhandedly and followed his detective out the door. His brow furrowed in confusion when she led him to the opposite side of the mirror and his eyes scanned the area for the Captain.

"Where is the-

"Never mind that. Look Sergeant, I think I've found something on Dr. Jensen-

Sesshoumaru could barely contain his growl and his hand shot up for her to cease talking.

"You pulled me out of MY interrogation for a thought?"

Kagome wanted to roll her eyes. She pulled several sheets of paper out of the folder and set them against the counter,

"It isn't just a thought and it's actually more than helpful. We have a murder weapon! Just look at these photos-

This time his growl came out loudly, making the young Miko turn to him in shock. His eyes narrowed considerably at her audacity. Just who the hell did she think she is? He didn't even bother to look down at the photos because he knew what he had already seen.

"I did not ask for your input detective only your ears. I have already scanned these files numerous times and there was no evidence of this murder weapon you speak of"

This girl was trying his patience and his suspect was grating on his nerves. He was a seasoned investigator, lifetimes before even her ancestors. What would she know?

"But Serg-"

"Detective Higurashi cease and desist. If I have need of your input, I will ask of it but now is not the time."

He watched as the woman bristled noticeably and her hands clench into fist as she stared at him. Such defiance was unheard of and in his case a rarity. He wondered if she would go against his orders. He continued to watch her as she went through the motions. The anger had morphed into annoyance and then that annoyance gave way to what seemed like acceptance.

He wouldn't be fooled though.

"Of course Sergeant; I apologize for interrupting. If it's alright, I will be taking my leave now"

Sesshoumaru wanted to roll his eyes at her dramatics. Women. Her feelings were obviously hurt and now instead of facing the problem she chose to submit and runaway.

He had honestly been hoping for a challenge with this one. It had honestly been too long since someone gave him a run for his money. Nevertheless, he nodded his approval of her departure. He now had one less person to worry about.

Kagome waited until she received confirmation-a brief nod- before picking up the folder and tucking it under her arm without him noticing. If he thought for one minute that she would back down, he had another thing coming.

Slipping passed the Sergeant, with her head bowed in a feign show of submission, she quickly exited the office and turned quickly to her right to go into the room with the suspect; locking the door behind her.

 _'Oh yes'_ she thought deviously, ' _He is going to be livid.'_

 **Location: Interrogation Room G**

 **Date: March 26, 2018**

 **Time: 8:51 P.M.**

If there was a word to describe how Sesshoumaru felt at that moment, it would have to be torn. Torn between wanting to maim his new detective for her insubordination and wanting to applaud her for her courage.

Or stupidity rather.

Initially, he was going to go in break down the door and pull her out of there, but quickly decided against it.

 **One** : There was a suspect inside and he didn't want to give him a reason to believe he didn't have restraint.

 **Two** : He was honestly curious as to what the woman was going to do.

So instead, he pulled out a chair and sat down. His curiosity outweighing his need to establish dominance over the human Miko.

 _In the next room…_

Dr. Jensen looked up quizzically at the young woman who came in. He wondered what happened to the other but shrugged it off. He would be free in no time. He didn't know what the woman in front of him thought she could do to make him talk, but he wouldn't fall for any of it.

No matter how pretty she may be.

"Doctor Jensen"

Her voice was like a tinkling of bells and it almost through him off guard. He shook his head and rose an eyebrow.

"What happened to the big guy?"

He watched as the woman smiled prettily and shrugged, "He had business to take care of, so I will be filling in for him. I do hope that's alright"

He watched as the woman sat down in the same seat the detective previously was sitting in and inwardly grinned. What was she the secretary or something?

"Yea I guess. Who are you anyway?" He couldn't help but ask her.

Once again, she smiled, "I am Detective Higurashi, Doctor" She opened up the folder in her hands and flipped them one after another laying a photo of his office down on the table first.

"May I ask what this is?" Her manicured nail pointed to one of the large glass plaques in the surgical suite.

Nick leaned over and nodded, "That is an award from the Chicago Periodontist Society, what of it?"

He was curious as to where she was going with this.

She frowned, "Well that's strange. You see…" She pulled out another photo, this one of the crime scene, "The photo I showed you was one we pulled off the company site; while this one here was taken one week after the murder. Notice any differences?"

He refused to answer these questions. It was ridiculous. He watched as she stood abruptly, tapping a finger against her chin in thought.

"Nothing to say? That's fine, I have a story for you anyway." The woman turned abruptly looking him dead in the eyes,

"My name is Nick and I'm addicted to Diazepam. One night my boss Alejandro surprises me, while I'm stealing meds, and says that he's going to file a police report. I'm scared because I know that I could lose my license, so we fight. Are you with me?"

Nick continued to stare at the woman with curiosity. He still wouldn't say a word.

Placing the photos side by side, the woman pointed harshly,

"In the company photo there are 4 trophies' while in the photo the crime scene photographer took there were only 3. What happens to the third you might ask? I murdered Alejandro with it"

Dr. Jensen frowned, his need to defend himself, overpowering his vow of silence, "No I didn't."

Her words were spoken carefully, with firmness and accusation laced in her tone, "I lose control and bludgeoned him to death. There must have been blood everywhere but I was lucky! I'm in the surgical suite. It gets sterilized every night! So much more convenient then your carpeted office huh Doctor?"

Nick looked away, "That's not what happened-

"The office manager, Melinda, would have heard all the screaming that night, but she took the day off to go to her daughter's recital. Lucky again!"

"You're wrong!" This bitch didn't know anything! Luck had nothing to do with this!

"I put Alejandro's body in a wheel chair and shoved him in the elevator. It's a miracle there wasn't blood everywhere!

"That's not true."

"I start to panic though because I'm in the garage with a corpse and I left my phone in my office. But then I remember that Alejandro's keys are in his pocket so I put him in his car and begin to drive"

"No"

"I can't believe what you've done. I'm flustered and have no GPS so I just start driving. Hours later, I end up an old fishing spot of my grandfathers and it hits me! It's a seasonal spot and wouldn't even open for another month! I'm the luckiest son of bitch in the world"

"It wasn't luck" His voice was deep and trembled with anger. His eyes stayed on her as she paced the room.

"Yes it was! You got lucky at every turn."

Nick abruptly stood up, getting into the Detectives face. His own face was red with anger and when he spoke, his teeth clenched repeatedly,

"No! I knew exactly where I was going, I left my phone in the office on purpose, I was in the surgical suite by design, and I didn't use some glass award that any idiot would clearly see was missing. I made a rod out of a special dental polymer, killed the bastard with it, and melted it back down. It's already in a patients mouth bitch!"

There was a brief silence that followed and he watched in horror as the detective's lips curved into a smile.

It was at that moment that Dr. Nicholas Jensen knew he _fucked_ up.

His mouth clamped shut as it to put his confession back in, but the damage had already been done. The look on the detective's face said it all.

It was over.

Flopping back down, he put his hands over his head and fought the urge to scream. How the hell did she get under his skin!?

On the other side of the mirror, a certain Sergeants mouth hung open slightly and his eyes widened noticeably.

This woman had literally gotten the man to tell on himself!

He watched as the young detective gathered the photos and files and neatly placed them back in their folder before smiling at both him and the suspect.

"And that gentlemen is how you do it" she turned to Dr. Jensen and fought the swell of pity she would have felt if he hadn't killed someone down. Addiction was hard and in his case possibly a pattern in his family but murder is murder. It also didn't help that it was planned out either.

She unlocked the door and stepped out, narrowly missing the cries of despair from the suspect, before making her way back to her Sergeant. Her anger had long since faded and the confession she got from his suspect made her feel amazing!

She couldn't wait to see his face.

As soon as she approached the door, it was flung open and an openly curious Inu studied her. His mouth parted in an open question but she merely smirked and waited for him to speak.

"There is one thing that puzzles me, detective"

She looked up and tilted her head, "Yes?"

He folded his arms across his chest and looked down at her,

"How did you know?"

She laughed lightly, "That his ego was the size of Asia? Simple, while you were talking with him I noticed that every time you mentioned something happening conveniently or by luck, his face changed. It was subtle but definitely noticeable." She shrugged, "To him, he had committed the perfect crime and it killed him to hear that he was lucky. So I set him up. Someone had to deflate that ego of his"

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly,

"Did you know you had the wrong murder weapon?" Honestly, the missing trophy was one of the first inconsistencies he noticed when going through the case file. He had followed up with a few employees at the practice and learned that the plaque had been broken over a month ago by a patient. In retrospect, he scrapped the idea of using it against the suspect.

His face expressed shock when she giggled suddenly, "Not at all. I was pretty confident that he used it"

His eyebrow rose, "So you took a chance, at the risk of throwing away my interrogation?"

Kagome placed the file in the folds of his arms and smiled,

"Life is full of tough choices Sarg. Besides you'll always miss your chance if you never take a risk"

With nothing left to be said, the young detective sauntered out of the room.

Sesshoumaru pulled the files away from himself and set them on the table thoughtfully. That woman was puzzling.

Logically, he should have written her up for failure to follow proper protocol, but since she intrigued him and managed to get the smart-ass of a doctor to confess he dismissed it.

He rubbed his chin and held back a chortle of amusement at the way she handled both he and the suspect.

He was sure that the woman was full of surprises and that his reign as sergeant would be eventful from here on out.

~ ** _Tantei_** ~

A/N I don't know how this posted before AYL lol. This interrogation chapter just would not get out my head for a few days!

If the above scene seems familiar you are correct. I tweaked a scene from a crime series; with different results, resolutions and such.

Also the 77% male officers in Chicago is accurate. I rarely see female officers and if I do they are usually accompanied by a male and another female.

I hope you enjoyed this scene as much as I did!

Ciao!


End file.
